Nikolskia
Nikolskia, officially the Nikolskian Republic (Tulovian: Николския Республика tr Nikolskiya Respublika) is a small nation located in eastern Evrosia, bordering the United Socialist States of Tulov to the west, Sheksna to the north, Acarn to the east, Terengul to the southeast and Atkarsky to the south. The Nikolskian economy is dominated by the mining and oil sector's, with growing agricultural industry. Like it's neighboring Tulovian states, Nikolskia spent most of it's history as a part of the Tulovian Kingdom, and gained independence after the Third Tulovian Civil War in 1997. Since then, Nikolskia has struggled to grow, being completely landlocked, mountainous and having harsh winters, but exploiting it's position between Sheksna, Terengul and Atkarsky to benefit from trade and manage to grow. The capital and largest city of Nikolskia is Nikolisk, the namesake of the nation, which is home to roughly five million people and is situated in the nation's center. History Once a series of princely states, the territory of Nikolskia was conquered and incorporated into the Tulovian Kingdom in the year 1210 by King Ratibor Shvernik the Great. The territories of Nikolskia have been ravaged by war throughout most of their history, ravaged by war with Yarendil repeatedly in the 1400s, and it's southern territories eventually conquered by Yarendil in 1536. By 1539, over half of the territory of modern Nikolskia had been annexed by Yarendil, and would remain so until 1628, when Tulovian forces first began to push the enemy nation out of it's territory. By 1631, war with Krasnodaria had utterly devastated Yarendil, leaving it as a small kingdom in what is now southern Nikolskia, before being annexed by the Tulovian Kingdom in 1634. The territory would face it's most devastating period during the The Patriotic War (Also known as The Great Krasno-Tulovian War, or the First Krasno-Tulovian War), in which one third of the population of Nikolskia was killed, it's farmland razed and it's economy utterly destroyed. Following The Patriotic War, Nikolskia along with the rest of Tulov eventually managed to recover, and went on to become a highly prosperous region within the nation. With time, it would be annexed by the short lived Republic of Tulov, and would breakaway from Tulov following the Third Tulovian Civil War. Geography The land area of Nikolskia is estimate to be around (Pending...), with the entire nation being mountainous. Nikolskia has mild summers and harsh winters, with temperatures as low as -44°C(-47.2°F), and a record high temperature of 33°C (91.4°F). Demographics As of the most recent census results, August 1st, 2014, the current population of Nikolskia was at 26,987,995. Roughly 79% of the population resides within cities, while the rest remain scattered throughout the countryside. The population of Nikolskia grows at a rate of 1.2% per year. Religion Religion in Nikolskia is largely dominated by Rachitism, which is also the state religion. 72% of the population reportedly adheres to the religion. Government Nikolskia is a unitary parliamentary republic, with the President as the head of state and the Prime Minister as the head of government. The President is elected by electoral vote for a four year term, for up to three terms. Foreign Relations Nikolskia's foreign relations are predominantly with the other Tulovian states of Sheksna, Terengul and Atkarsky, though maintains strong relations with Krasnodaria and Lvov-Rovne. The USST has been considered to be a hostile state since the foundation of Nikolskia. Economy Nikolskia has a capitalist mixed economy, which has been growing steadily over the years thanks to the nation's exploitation of trade routes, and from it's mineral and gas resources. Culture Nikolskia shares it's customs and culture with other Tulovian nations, specifically being very hardworking and competitive. A typical Nikolskian cuisine will typically include one or more of the following ingredients, beef, potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, apples, garlic, or onions. Military Military service in Nikolskia is compulsory, with every male Nikolskian citizen between the ages of 18 to 28 required to serve five years in the military. Nikolskia spends roughly 7% of it's GDP on it's armed forces, maintaining a formidable air force and a large standing army. Nikolskia is without a navy. Category:Tulov